Boyfriend (Ariana Grande song)
Not to be confused with the Justin Bieber song of the same name “boyfriend” is a song created by American singer and actress Ariana Grande and American pop duo Social House. It was released on August 2, 2019, as the second single for the latter's debut EP, Everything Changed.... Lyrics I'm a motherfuckin' train wreck I don't wanna be too much But I don't wanna miss your touch And you don't seem to give a fuck I don't wanna keep you waiting But I do just what I have to do And I might not be the one for you But you ain't about to have no boo, 'cause I know we be so complicated But we be so smitten, it's crazy I can't have what I want, but neither can you You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody Even though you ain't mine I promise the way we fight Make me honestly feel like we just in love 'Cause, baby, when push comes to shove Damn, baby, I'm a train wreck, too (too) I lose my mind when it comes to you I take time with the ones I choose And I don't want to smile if it ain't from you, yeah I know we be so complicated Lovin' you sometimes drive me crazy 'Cause I can't have what I want and neither can you (oh no) You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody I wanna kiss you (yeah), don't wanna miss you (yeah) But I can't be with you 'cause I got issues Yeah, on the surface, seem like it's easy Careful with words, but it's still hard to read me Stress high when the trust low (mmh) Bad vibes, where'd the fun go? (Ohh) Try to open up and love more (love more) Try to open up and love more If you were my boyfriend And you were my girlfriend I probably wouldn't see nobody else But I can't guarantee that by myself You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend, you ain't my boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, I ain't your girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else (nobody) And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend, you know you ain't my boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, yeah, mmh) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody (oh yeah) You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, yeah) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody Why It Sucks #The title is dumb despite the fact this doesn’t objectify men yet the song is called “Boyfriend”. #The music video is very generic as all it is is Ariana killing/hurting a bunch of women. #The song received mixed reviews to negative reviews from critics because of its “bad influence“ and “offensive music video”, speaking of the music video, the music video being banned in Canada (as seen in the Trivia area) . #The production sounds way too much like her masterpiece titled ”thank u, next”. #The song won “Song Of The Summer” at the 2019 MTV Video Music Awards despite the fact it flopped. #The song wasted Ariana’s career big time! Music Video Trivia * The music video was banned in Canada for unknown reasons. Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Social House songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that flopped Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:2019 Category:Banned Songs Category:Offensive Songs